


Not A Monster (Bruce Banner/Reader)

by Engaru



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, i love writing bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engaru/pseuds/Engaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want Bruce to take a break. Bruce Banner/Reader<br/>The reader's gender isn't specified. It is implied that they are female, but only in a few parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Monster (Bruce Banner/Reader)

Since director Fury hadn't had anything for you to do, you'd volunteered to keep Dr. Bruce Banner company in his laboratory at the Stark tower. In this case, however, “keeping company” meant that you mostly sat at one of the tables and solved a crossword puzzle or doodled on the corner of the newspaper. For a combat trained agent like yourself this was a bit boring. But it was also a nice change. It amazed you how dedicated to his work Banner was. He hardly had any pauses, and that worried you.

“Dr. Banner, if you haven't stopped working while I'm in the shower, you'll be in trouble.” you said as you got up and walked out of the lab.  
“Hmh.” he answered, but you weren't completely sure if he was aware of what you'd just said.

You headed to your room and the bathroom, threw your clothes roughly toward the laundry basket and stepped under the warm water. Once you felt like coming out of the spray of water again, you snatched your bathrobe and a towel. You were thirsty, so before even properly dressing up you decided to go to the kitchen and get yourself some juice.

Humming to yourself you walked down the corridor, patting your hair dry with the towel. When you walked past the lab, you stopped in your tracks and backed a couple of steps so you could see into the room through the glass next to the door. Sliding the door open, you stepped in and glared at the back of his neck.

“Robert Bruce Banner!” you said in a loud voice, hands on your hips. The usage of his full name snapped him out of his work, almost dropping the thing he was holding you could only assume was something scientifical. Bruce turned slightly to face you, looking surprised, and as he saw you were only wearing a bathrobe he blushed and turned his head away.  
“If I recall, I told you to stop working while I was in shower, didn't I? I was there a good 40 minutes and you haven't as much as moved during that time.”

“Eh...Sorry.” Bruce said, still facing the computer screen. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. You shook your head sighing.  
“Come on. Even you need to rest sometimes.” you smiled slightly and took the doctor's hand. He got up and followed you. You were leading him to the kitchen, and he was confused.  
“Umm, (Y/N)...” he began. You shook your head.  
“Don't even try. I'm not letting you work for a while, at least not today.”  
“That's not what I....Are you going to spend the whole day in your robe?”  
You looked down at yourself. You'd completely forgotten that you were underdressed.  
“Oh. Wait here.” you left the puzzled doctor to the kitchen and hurried to your room to change. Once you were more presentable, dressed in black jeans and a purple tank top, you went back to the kitchen. 

“Good, you didn't escape.” you grinned.  
“I assure you, the urge was overwhelming.” he answered, smiling gently. “So, what are we doing now?”  
“We're going to eat something. And then we'll watch a movie. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Bruce responded, taking the tray you handed him. You loaded it with different snacks like cookies, grapes, peanuts and a couple of sandwiches. At his request, you also added chocolate pudding on the menu.

Bruce carried the tray to the large living room while you carried an orange juice carton and a bowl of popcorn. You settled the foods on a table, and you went to the movie shelf.  
“What do you want to watch?” you asked him, as you eyed Tony's movie collection. It was impressive, you had to admit.  
“You choose.” his gentle voice answered. You crouched to grab Lilo & Stitch from the lower shelf.  
“I can't believe Tony actually has this.” you giggled, putting the movie on and returned to the couch where Bruce was sitting and eating.  
“Sorry, I started without you. I was hungrier than I thought.” he said offering a small, sheepish smile.  
“Don't worry. That's why I brought you here. To have a break.” you sat next to him and started to eat as well. The movie began with Dr. Jumba's trial and Experiment 626 behaving very, very bad.

“Do you think I'm like that Jumba?” Bruce asked suddenly, catching you off guard.  
“What?”  
“He created a monster whose only purpose in life is to destroy. Sound familiar?” he glanced at you, the long-forgotten sandwich in his hands. The edges of his warm brown eyes were tight and bitter.  
“Bruce...You're not a monster. You know that.” you paused the movie and kicked yourself mentally. Should've thought Bruce might think like this.

He scoffed. “Do I?”  
“Well, maybe you have difficulties with seeing that. But I don't see you as a monster, and neither do the other Avengers. Everyone who knows you, considers you a kind and smart man.” you reached for his hand, taking it in your smaller one.  
“And, if you watch the movie, you'll see that 626 turns out to be nice too. He actually saves the day. Sorry for the spoiler.” you smiled at him reassuringly. Bruce squeezed your hand and looked at you, sighing.  
“Thank you. Sorry if I ruined your movie night. These thoughts just pop up out of nowhere, I really can't help it.”  
“No, no. I'm the one that should apologize. I didn't think my movie choice through.”

Bruce ran his thumb over your fingers, then proceeded to plant a small, hesitant kiss on your knuckles.  
“I don't know what I'd do without you.” he said, then blushed at his words as if he hadn't meant to say them out loud.  
“Even if I just sit in the background and do my crosswords?” you asked sceptically.  
“Especially when you just sit in the background and do your crosswords.” 

“You're too sweet.” Smiling, you reached in and kissed the doctor. “Is it okay to continue the movie?”  
He nodded and you pushed the play button. The movie went on and you nuzzled against Bruce's side, holding his hand.


End file.
